Will You Hold My Hand?
by TheDiamondSea
Summary: When Mr. Weasley dies at the hands of Voldemort, Ginny is in a state of shock and no one is able to pull her out of her despair. When something happens to one of her brothers, she is distressed and resorts to taking her life. How will she be saved?


**Will You Hold My Hand?**

_**Summary: **When Mr. Weasley dies at the hands of Voldemort, Ginny is in a state of shock and no one is able to pull her out of her despair. When something happens to one of her brothers, she is distressed and resorts to taking her life. How will she be saved?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Harry Potter characters; they all belong to my idol, J.K. Rowling.

Before you read this, I hope you have a box of tissues around. You'll probably need them.

**Prologue**

The screams of fear from the innocent were heard all over the beach. Voldemort had struck once again. It was Ginny's sixth year of Hogwarts and she was there on duty, helping her mother, Hermione, and several other healers and mediwitches bandage anyone who had gotten injured in the crossfire.

The members of the Order of the Phoenix had been waiting for Voldemort to arrive; they knew he was coming. They got ready for battle, made sure Harry was prepared. They all knew that it all was going to come down to Harry and Voldemort in the end and they had complete confidence in Harry's magical abilities.

Their plan of battle was to send in Dumbledore, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Harry Potter into the cave where they knew Voldemort was going to Apparate anytime now. After a few minutes, they would send in more members of the Order.

The first three went in very stealthily. Although they were trying not to bring attention to themselves, a sudden alarm went off as soon as they stepped into the cave's entrance. The cave was rigged. It was a trap. Voldemort suddenly appeared before their eyes, a scowl on his face and a menacing glint in his eyes.

The battle had officially begun. Spells skyrocketed off the cave's cold, stone walls. The Order had forgotten all rationale and any previous thoughts about the plan. They all joined in on the fight as soon as every single one of Voldemort's followers, the Death Eaters, had apparated in. They appeared to be winning. With difficulty, the Order of the Phoenix had managed to push the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort into the cave.

Then Lucius Malfoy walked out of the shadows, shooting Unforgiveable curses at any random member of the Order. They had not noticed him at first, until Severus Snape suddenly got very rigid and fell, never to wake again. It all happened so fast. Malfoy was able to send more spells shooting from his wand before he apparated from the scene and another member, Kingsley Shacklebolt, fell. Everyone was shocked at the sight of it. Battle had ceased for a moment, until the Order suddenly got very vicious and went for revenge.

Arthur Weasley was at the frontlines with Harry and Dumbledore, dueling alongside Harry against Voldemort who was sending many Unforgiveables in their direction. They had luckily been able to dodge each one, until Mr. Weasley found that he could not dodge anymore spells. He was trapped against the cave wall. Malice glinted in Voldemort's eyes as he twirled his wand in his hands. Arthur was standing still out of fear and shock. Voldemort made one quick motion as he spat out, "Foolish Muggle lover. Avada Kedavra!"

A blinding flash of green light was seen and Mr. Weasley flew out of the cave, bursting through the cave wall. He flew over twenty feet, only to land on the white sands of Greddle Beach, his head gashed open by the jagged rock he fell upon.

This was seen by many of the Order who had been outside, getting treated for their injuries. Molly Weasley had seen it.

She let out a loud shriek as she ran towards her beloved husband. Her daughter, Ginny Weasley, followed soon after. When Mrs. Weasley arrived at her husband's side, she checked his wrist for a pulse. There wasn't one. She let out a loud wail as she cradled her husband's bleeding head in her arms. Only her piercing sobs were heard on the suddenly quiet beach.

No sounds were heard coming from the dark cave. Soon, Harry and Dumbledore marched out. Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort. There was an air of pure happiness and joy yet it was asphyxiated by the fact that the Order had lost some of its best and oldest members.

* * *

One week later, it was the funeral day. The caskets of Severus Snape, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Arthur Weasley were covered with their Order of the Phoenix dragon hide cloaks with the orange phoenix emblazoned on the collar.

Everyone who had attended was dressed in complete black and wore a solemn expression on their faces. The Weasley family members were all crying uncontrollably. No one, not even the twins, were able to make anything on that day happier.

Just before the caskets were lowered into the ground, everyone placed a carnation on them. The crowd was silent and all managed to collect themselves until Mrs. Weasley let out a loud wail just as they were being lowered. She turned to Bill's shoulder and began to cry uncontrollably. Bill rubbed her back comfortingly. Hearing their mother cry soon started a wave of tears throughout the entire Weasley family. Ginny sobbed into Ron's shoulder who was also trying to fight back the tears. Percy, who had been forgiven by his family just a year ago, cried for his father and for the fact that he had missed out on a year with him, only to have this happen so soon. Fred and George both turned to each other for comfort as they too began to weep. Charlie was at his father's casket and kneeled by the grave as they lowered Arthur Weasley into the ground, whimpering like a lost puppy.

Soon everyone in the crowd began to cry. Harry and Hermione sobbed onto each other's shoulder, Dumbledore shook his head as he had started to cry, and Minerva McGonagall started to shake and began to bawl. Hagrid took out a large handkerchief as he blubbered and sobbed into it.

Nobody left that funeral without shedding many tears and as they Apparated and Port Keyed their way home, they all reminisced about the lives of each of the people that had been so savagely murdered.

**Author's Notes: **That was the prologue... I hope you liked it. I realize that it's very short, but I think it was actually quite detailed. I must have cried over three times as I wrote it. Please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
